


Clark Kent conoce a Lorelei Ambrosia

by KalK



Category: Smallville, Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Identity Reveal, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Season 3
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Basado en el mundo de Smallville durante la temporada temporada Tres y un poco de Superman III. Lex para si mismo, reconoció que le gusta Lana, por lo cual decide contratar a una joven voluptuosa de nombre Lorelei Ambrosia para que seduzca al joven Kent y lo saque del medio. En esta realidad, sabe el secreto de Clark y sus debilidades a los meteoritos, como sensible al alcohol. El propio Clark se lo dijo y ambos siguen siendo muy buenos amigos.





	1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics.

En las afueras de Smallville, para ser precisos en el castillo Luthor. Clark entra a la biblioteca, Lex estaba en su escritorio trabajando cuando lo ve, se levanta y saluda a su amigo. Ambos se abrazan y se quedan mirando

Lex estaba ocupado, no había visto tus llamadas perdidas. Mis padres, me han dicho que me buscabas

Si, necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que trabajes para mi, por unas horas. Cuidando a la hija de un cliente, que se encuentra aquí en la mansión

En serio - Clark le pone una mueca

Si, tu eres de confianza - le afirma

Sabes, que lo puedo hacer gratis - le responde a esto

No, quiero que ahorres para la universidad y como se que tus padres no aceptan regalos, creo que estaría bien de esta forma - Clark le sonríe

Ok - sabiendo que va a cambiar de idea, en ese momento se escucho la puerta

Debe ser Lorelei, entra - se abre la puerta y entra una joven voluptuosa, de cabello rubio y ondulado. Vistiendo un vestido rojo muy pegado al cuerpo - tu padre esta listo

Si, lo espera en el auto - ella se queda mirando a Clark y él a ella - Hola - le dice

Clark alza la mano, pero en vez de estrechar su mano. Le besa la mejilla, sus senos rozan el pecho de Clark. Este se sonroja y Lex como Lorelei se dan cuenta de esto - Hola - tartamudea Kent

Lex sonrío - bien, debo irme. Que das a cargo de mi amigo Clark, le diré a tu padre que estas en buenas manos - toma sus cosas, se despide de Clark y le guiña el ojo a Lorelei. Retirando se la biblioteca y de la mansión, Clark no sabía que hacer. Al final Lorelei decide romper el hielo

Me enseñas a jugar billar - Clark asintió y fue a buscar los tacos, para jugar en la mesa que hay en esa misma habitación

Minutos después

En la biblioteca

La casaca café claro se encontraba en su silla, mientras que su dueño estaba jugando billar y le va ganando a la rubia, al no saber jugar al parecer. El chico Kent decidió ayudar a Lorelei con su juego, mientras que ella siguió con lo planeado. Empezó a mover su culo contra el entre pierna de Clark, él estaba sintiendo algo de bajo del cinturón y ella se daba cuenta al sentir algo que se movía frente su culo. Lorelei se siguió moviendo seductoramente, luego de unos minutos se alejaron cuando entro una sirvienta de Lex, con dos vasos de jugo. Antes de irse la mujer, Lorelei se le acercó y le dijo algo y ella asintió

Luego los chicos se habían sentado en el sofá a beber el jugo, ella se apego a Clark. Él se puso aún más rojo de lo que estaba, también preocupado por lo que estaba planeando esta chica. Ella le empezó hablar y contarle de su vida, mientras Clark escucha atento a esto y al mismo tiempo ella, jugaba con el cabello del joven. Kent iba hablar, cuando volvió la sirvienta de Lex con una canasta

Gracias - dijo la rubia, se levanto y tomo la canasta. Clark la miraba, extrañado - hagamos un picnic cerca de la mansión, ella tomo su mano y lo arrastro por los pasillos hasta llegar a los jardines detrás de la Mansión Luthor

Al estar allí Clark puso la manta en el césped, mientras Lorelei dejaba enzima la canasta. Ambos se sentaron y sacaron las cosas de la canasta. Clark se sorprendió cuando encontró una botella de vino en el interior, la chica sonrió

Cuando la trajiste - le pregunto

Ella le toco la mano - en el momento, que regresaste a buscar tu casaca. Ahora relájate y disfruta te vez serio - Aunque no lo crean Clark lo hizo, bajo la barrera y disfruto el momento, como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Sin pensar en sus secreto, en sus padres, en Lana, Lex o Jor-El

Ambos estuvieron charlando, riendo. Él chico del espació pensaba que ella es muy divertida, nada engreída por ser una millonaria. Sin darse cuenta después de beber algo de vino, se encontraba acostado en la manta y Lorelei estaba enzima de él, besando su boca con pasión y sus lenguas jugando entre ellas.

Vamos a dentro - pregunto ella, Clark asintió. Lorelei lo ayudo a levantarse, el joven hijo adoptivo de los Kent se tambaleo. La rubia, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hacia la mansión

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Anteriormente

En los jardines detrás de la Mansión Luthor

Clark había puesto una manta en el césped, sobre ella Lorelei puso la canasta. Ambos se sentaron, para después sacar los contenidos dentro de la canasta. La rubia saca del interior de la canasta, una botella de vino. Kent se sorprende, cuando ve en las manos de la rubia la botella de vino. Lorelei sonríe, ante un Clark sorprendido.

Cuando la trajiste - le pregunto, el joven Kryptoniano

Ella le toco la mano - en el momento, que regresaste a buscar tu casaca. Ahora relájate y disfruta, parece que estás tensó - Aunque no lo crean Clark lo hizo, bajo la barrera y disfruto el momento, como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Sin pensar en sus secreto, en sus padres, en Lana, Lex o Jor-El

Ambos estuvieron charlando, bebiendo y riendo. Él chico del espació pensaba que ella es muy divertida, nada engreída por ser una millonaria. Después de beber algo de vino, no se dio cuenta como llego estar acostado en la manta y la rubia Lorelei estaba enzima de él, besando su boca con pasión y sus lenguas jugando entre ellas.

Vamos a dentro - pregunto ella, Clark asintió. Lorelei lo ayudo a levantarse, el joven hijo adoptivo de los Kent se tambaleo. La rubia, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hacia la mansión, dejando su pícnic en el césped

Ahora

En el interior de la mansión Luthor

Un Clark ebrio es llevado a la habitación de huéspedes, por los guarda espaldas de Lex. Mientras la rubia va detrás, en su rostro tiene una gran sonrisa, en una mano lleva la botella de vino, en la otra dos pastillas y la casaca de Clark, ingresa a una habitación

En el interior

Lorelei, deja en el piso, la casaca de Clark. Pone las pastillas dentro de la botella de vino, para después dejarla en uno de los veladores al lado de la cama. Se gira para ver a Clark, mareado sujetado por lo guarda espalda de Lex. Se acercó seductoramente y lo beso con mucha pasión, luego fue hacia la cama y tiro las cobijas, mantas y sabanas hacia atrás. Mira a los guardias y asintió.

Lo desnudaron y lo metieron en la cama, se escucha la voz de la rubia - gracias, se pueden ir - ellos se miraron, para después irse y cerrar la puerta tras de ellos - es tiempo, de divertirnos Clark - susurro, se acercó a la botella de vino y se la dio a beber al hijo adoptivo de Jonathan y Martha Kent. Se quito el vestido rojo con la ropa interior, se puso enzima de el y lo beso, Clark abrió los ojos - cariño - Lorelei lo llamó cariñosamente

Un Clark colorado, le respondió - no la conozco bien, señorita. Podemos ser amigos - olvidando que se habían besado antes en el jardín, ella se daba cuenta que la droga aun no funcionaba en el

Vamos a ver, si después de esto. Quieres que hacemos solo amigos - le respondió y lo beso con mucha pasión

Clark niega con la cabeza - no puedo!

Si puedes, se que te gusto y tu también me gustas - le afirma ella

Kent le responde - recién nos conocimos

Y que, únete a mi. Se que quieres, lo siento - le dice, sonriendo y mirando hacia abajo

Clark se sonrosa, su pene esta erecto. Para entrar en Lorelei, de esa forma perder su virginidad. Pero el siempre había querido estar en este momento con Lana y al pensar en ella, cree ver a Lana en Lorelei - Lana eres tú? - pregunta el, la rubia sonríe y entiende lo que esta pasando

Si, estoy aquí. Clark - responde ella, se toman de las manos y se acercan para besarse de forma tierna. En un susurro, se escucha a Clark decirle a Lorelei/Lana que es muy hermosa. Ella se ríe, contra sus labios mientras sus bocas chocan. Sus lenguas luchan mientras se juntan, ella puede sentir el el gusto del vino. Mientras que sus bocas intercambian besos hambrientos en la oscuridad del dormitorio, el sol se fue temprano del pueblo. Siendo cubierto por nubes, en esta tarde de otoño.

En movimientos ásperos, ella siente su pene duro, el reprime un gemido por su toque. Sus manos callosas acarician su trasero mientras ella separa sus muslos. Lorelei grita cuando él empuja dentro de ella, este Clark drogado ríe  cuando comienza un empuje algo rítmico contra su núcleo. Clark empieza a gritar - Lana, te amo desde hace tanto. No sabes como te deseo y al fin estoy dentro de ti

Lorelei sonriendo, al escuchar esto. Envuelve sus piernas alrededor de él, los talones se hunden dolorosamente contra su espalda. Ella le está gritando que la folle más fuerte y él está feliz de cumplir. Lápiz labial mancha su cuello mientras ella le pellizca el cuello para contener sus gemidos. No se molesta en ocultar su placer cuando alcanza su propio clímax. Ambos están calientes 

Está caliente y sudoroso mientras termina, pero no se molesta en alejarse. En lugar de eso, lo besa suavemente y le susurra que es increíble. El sonríe ante eso, hay un calor oscuro en sus ojos pero no dice una palabra. Ella se acerca más a él, le pasa las manos por el pelo oscuro y desordenado, las uñas rasguñando suavemente la nuca. Él besa suavemente en su cabello rubio. Él puede sentir su corazón latiendo constantemente contra el suyo mientras la mantiene cerca.

Mientras que están así, ella piensa - me a encantado tenerte esta noche, espero lograr tenerte en la noche antes que te quedes dormido. Has sido mío, capture y conquiste a mi presa como me pidió Luthor - ella se decía, mientras seguís teniendo sexo con Clark - tome tu cuerpo, tu sexualidad, tu mente y tu alma, estoy segura que algo por lo que cada mujer en el universo moriría en un futuro! - Ella, durante este encuentro de sexo. Se había dado cuenta de los poderes de Clark, en realidad el Clark drogado había contado su historia a Lorelei. La joven mujer había decidido permanecer en silenció, tal vez un día podría ocupar esta información en su benefició, pero ahora disfrutaría de el allí en la cama. Se daba cuenta que al buen Clark le había encantado estar con ella!

Horas después

En el dormitorio, vemos a Clark desnudo en la cama aun dormido. La puerta se abre, ella viste una bata blanca de corte bajo y endeble. (Superman III) Mientras se acerca a la cama, mueve sus caderas seductoramente. La imagen se empieza a alejar y todo se oscurece.

Continuara...


	3. La mañana después

10:00 P.M.

Mansión Luthor

En el dormitorio de huéspedes, vemos a Clark desnudo en la cama aun dormido. La puerta del baño se abre, ella viste una bata blanca de corte bajo y endeble. (Superman III) Mientras se acerca a la cama, mueve sus caderas seductoramente. Se escucha el motor de un auto

Debe ser, Lex - susurra ella, se queda mirando a Clark - es tiempo de cobrar, mi cheque - sonríe y camina hacia la puerta, rumbo al pasillo dejando aun Clark, dormido y agotado.   

Cerca de Smallville, en la mansión Luthor

Biblioteca

Lex había ingresado a su oficina y había tomado asiento en su silla al lado del escritorio, a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió entrando Lorelei con su bata

Lorelei

Buenas noches, señor Luthor

Veo que la camioneta roja de Clark, sigue aquí - ambos se miran

Ella sonríe - si, ahora esta dormido en la cama

Paso algo con el - pregunto Lex

Lorelei asiente - usted me dijo que no forzara nada, que con ayuda de los guardias lo desnudáramos y metiéramos en la cama. Para cuando el despertará, sintiera culpa y eso ocasionara que los avances que tiene el con su enamorada se helada - el asiente a eso, recordando lo que dijo - bueno, todo iba así según el plan. Pero parece que el alcohol, hizo efecto en su amigo y pasamos varias horas maravillosas, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos

Muy bien, Lorelei - sonrió el

Luego ella pidió - mi cheque, por favor 

Te lo has ganado, pero aun no te vayas. Tengo otro trabajo para ti, toma asiento. Mientras hago tu cheque, te informare de tu nueva tarea con Clark y claro junto a otro cheque - Lex le informa a Lorelei

Ella se ve muy alegre - como usted diga, señor Luthor

A la mañana después

Habitación de huéspedes

Clark se despertó con su cuerpo tan flojo como un fideo, luego de las pocas horas de sueño irregular que ella le había arrebatado. Lorelei aun no se movía, la noche anterior habían llegado hasta el final, Seguramente, aun no despertaría, Clark no podía creer lo que había hecho, recordaba que durante el verano pasado cuando escapó a Metrópolis hubieron un par de veces que estuvo apunto pero no habían pasado nada al final

Recordaba las manos de Lorelei sobre su cuerpo y el recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de ella, los largos besos pegajosos contra el cuello. No había hecho sentirse bien, querido y deseado. Lorelei había hecho que todo tuviera un poco más de sentido, tal vez había encontrado a esa persona. 

Kent sintió que un poco más de energía volvía a el, y se desplomó de la cama. Miró la habitación, parece que había estado muy ebrio para no recordar que el diseño de las paredes eran de un lindo tapiz y que las sábanas eran de color crema. Camino desnudo hacia el baño de la habitación, al entrar dejo la puerta abierta. El baño tenía cerámico color blanco, luego de darse cuenta de eso orino y luego pensó que era tiempo de volver a la cama.

Cuando salió del baño, Lorelei estaba sentada en la cama. Al verla sonrió y de repente, todo parecía menos miserable. Ella estaba sin maquillaje, pero ella seguía siendo absolutamente hermosa como se lo tuviera puesta. De todas formas, ella también es joven como el. Solo un poco mayor, recordaba que le dijo cuando estaban en el jardín, que tiene dieciocho años. 

Hey - dijo Lorelei, le sonrió amablemente - tienes hambre?

Antes que Clark pudiera responder, su estomago respondió por el - creo que si

Me doy cuenta - respondió riendo, se levanto desnuda y se puso su bata que estaba sobre la cama - vamos a desayunar

Clark se puso helado, recordando que están en casa de Lex - que le voy a decir a mi amigo

Creo que Lex, se dio cuenta cuando llego - Clark se le quedo mirando - tu camioneta, esta estacionada en la entrada y el también tuvo tu edad - para luego murmurar - semental - Kent se sonrojo, pero luego se puso helado al recordar a sus padres - estoy en problemas

Ella se le acercó y tomo la mano - que sucede?

Mis padres, me mataran cuando llegué a casa - decía, mientras se sentaba en la cama y ella le miraba la entre pierna

Lorelei se acercó a el y le tomo las manos - relájate, Super Clark. Estará todo bien - le dijo de manera cálida, el al ver que ella miraba hacia abajo con una gran sonrisa, se dio cuenta que aun estaba desnudo. Rápidamente se tapo, con una almohada.

Ambos rieron al final por esto - te recuerdo que conozco todo tu cuerpo, querido. Como tu, el mio - el con una sonrisa se quito la almohada - me gusta cómo estás pensando. Sabía que podía corromperte, Clarkie - para luego quitarse la bata y besar al joven granjero con pasión  

Hora después

En el comedor de la mansión

Lex estaba tomando desayuno, cuando aparecieron Clark y Lorelei. Ella lo traía de la mano, ambos solo vestían bata de baño.

Veo que la feliz pareja, despertó - ambos se sonrojaron, en especial Clark - tomen asiento - ambos obedecieron, Lex se quedo mirando la bata que viste Clark - te gusto la bata - Kent asintió - te queda un poco corta, eres más alto que yo

Disculpa en verdad, por todo. Es tu casa y te faltamos el respetó - Lex le sonrió y negó con la cabeza

No te preocupes, eres mi amigo y entiendo. El amor es así - Lex le guiño, el ojo a Lorelei - y que me ibas a decir de la bata

Clark se volvió a sonrojar - Lorelei tenía hambre, así que busco encontró tu bata y de esa forma bajamos más rápido - Lex rió ante este comentario

Se levanto de la silla - voy a ver que pasa con el desayuno, enseguida vengo - en ese momento se sintió el timbre - quien será - se pregunto en voz alta - en ese momento se escuchaban unos pasos, Clark y Lorelei estaban sentados y ella lo abrazaba. Se escucho la voz de alguien que conocen y se dan vuelta

Lex disculpa que moleste, querías que habláramos...Clark que haces aquí y quien es ella - pregunto la joven

Clark no podía creer quien lo había pillado en esta situación - Lana!!!

Continuara...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Minutos después

Clark y Lorelei aun se encontraban en bata, habían regresado a la habitación de huéspedes. Kent se sentó en la cama y la rubia se arrodillo frente a el, para luego acariciar sus piernas.

Así que, ella es Lana - pregunta la amante de Clark

El se le quedo viendo - te hable de ella, anoche? - pregunto

Lorelei asintió con la cabeza - pero también me reconociste que...es probable que esa relación que quieres empezar con ella, nunca comience. Debido a que siempre han tenido problemas, creo que es tiempo de que mires lo que tienes al frente - la rubia se levanto y se sentó en sus piernas, ella se acercó a el

No creo que debamos - respondía, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza, al viejo estilo de Clark. El agacho la cabeza y ella lo seguía mirando, para pensar en ese momento 

Pobre niño pequeño perdido, aun no te das cuenta que eres mió, todo tu cuerpo es mio - se decía en su cabeza, con una gran sonrisa. Ella lo abrazó, acariciando suavemente los músculos de su antebrazo. - lo siento, si es que moleste.

Clark suspira y aparta su brazo - basta, por favor.

Ahora me siento sucia, parece que para ti solo fui el objeto de una noche - dice fingiendo ella y levantándose de las piernas de Clark

El la mira su espalda y suspira - no es eso lo que quise decir - camina hacia ella y la toma de los hombros, al darla vuelta ve que esta llorando, la abraza para tratar de calmarla. Ella se inclina hacia él, deslizando su mano en una de las suyas. Él la mira, pero no quita su mano. Lorelei frota círculos en su mano con su pulgar y piensa que Clark sería fascinante, pero un tonto al creer en su actuación. El acaricia su cabello largo y rubia con una de sus manos grandes y susurra en su oído - eres maravillosa, cualquier hombre quisiera estar contigo. Luego se inclina para besar a la rubia y es el beso que ella estaba esperando, el que siempre había deseado y necesitado. 

Lorelei lo mira, al joven frágil emocionalmente y fuerte físicamente, cada vez esta más cerca de tenerlo. Aunque dudaba a veces, pronto sería solo para ella. En ese instante, se separa de el y va al closet y saca de allí una botella de whisky, Clark se le queda mirando - no es algo temprano, además debo irme. Mis padres estarán esperándome 

Se acerca a el, moviendo sus caderas sexualmente - cariño, te recuerdo que no te puedes ir. Tu ropa se esta secando, Lana debe estar conversando aun abajo con Lex y no creo que la quieras ver, además nuestro amigo le informó a tus padres que estas aquí trabajando - ella le guiño el ojo

Y tu padre? - pregunto el

A ella se le había olvidado ese detalle, el hombre que contrato Lex se había y no iba a volver - debe estar ocupado trabajando en el computador o en el teléfono y siempre es así - simulo triste, el se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Luego tomo su botella, para beber el liquido estaba en su interior. Lorelei le sonrió, después ella tomo la botella, bebió y lo beso, ambos saben a whisky - Clark - grita ella. Se quitan las batas y van hacia la cama.

Varias horas antes, eran las dos de la madrugada

La rubia se separo de Clark y se levanto de la cama. Camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió de la habitación. Para encontrar a Lex que estaba en el pasillo, esperando por ella

Todo bien - pregunto serio

Ella asintió - si - Lex rió despacio, para no despertar a Clark 

Bien, cuando despierte en la mañana así. La ropa la dejaste abajo, verdad? - le pregunto el - Lorelei asintió - bien, le dirás que se esta lavando. Bajaran en bata a tomar desayuno, invite a Lana debería estar llegando a ese hora, ella los vera y romperán su corazón, yo tendré que cuidarla

Lorelei volvió hablar - que hago después con el? - Lex le sonrió

Te quedas con el para siempre, te daré una gran mesada todo los meses y unas drogas para que uses en el, entendido - pregunto y ella asintió. 

En la actualidad.

Mansión Luthor, en la habitación de huéspedes.

Lorelei y Clark se encuentran en la cama, ella lo mira dormir. Lex se encuentra en la puerta con una gran sonrisa - gane - susurra Lex.

Continuara...

 


End file.
